1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic random access memory with low leakage current and a related manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a dynamic random access memory and a related manufacturing method thereof that can utilize lightly doped drains to reduce leakage current within the dynamic random access memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because a size of a trench dynamic random access memory provided by the prior art is gradually reduced, electric fields between a plurality of drain/sources and a plurality of gates of the trench dynamic random access memory are increased accordingly, resulting in Hot-Carrier effect of junctions between the plurality of drain/sources and the plurality of gates being increased. Because the Hot-Carrier effect of the junctions between the plurality of drain/sources and the plurality of gates is increased, tunneling leakage currents of the junctions between the plurality of drain/sources and the plurality of gates are also increased with increase of the Hot-Carrier effect. In addition, voltage drops between the plurality of drain/sources and a substrate of the trench dynamic random access memory can also make greater junction leakage currents exist between the plurality of drain/sources and the substrate. Thus, the greater junction leakage currents and the greater tunneling leakage currents will make standby time of portable electronic products with the dynamic random access memory be significantly reduced. Therefore, how to improve the trench dynamic random access memory becomes an important issue of a designer of the trench dynamic random access memory.